


I'm Sorry, Ai

by cakoir



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakoir/pseuds/cakoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from spookyxig on Tumblr; ”Nitori gets really upset and mad one day about how Rin treated him like shit for so long. He wants to be left alone but Rin showers him with kisses until he’s no longer mad. Rin calls him ‘Ai-chan’ and nitori melts into a puddle."  Absolute fluff and a tad of angst because that's a given with my writing. (Also this is set during like mid-season or so.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Ai

His voice, usually so feeble, wrung clearly through the air.

"Rin, I am done!" Nitori’s face showed completely how livid he was, his eyebrows knit together tightly, his nose and bright eyes crinkled in disgust. He was shaking from his anger, fists at his side as he stared indignantly at Rin. "I am sick of you treating me like nothing but a fly that you can swat away! I’m human! I thought we shared these—these _feelings_ for each other!"

Rin Matsouka was petrified by the fierce emotion he had never seen from Nitori. He had been doing just as the smaller one said—pushing him away nonchalantly as Nitori tried his best to comfort him. Aiichiro was always giving his best effort possible to make Rin feel better; he doted on him. If Rin had nightmares, he’d bring him a glass of water and pet his hair until he fell back asleep. If he was stressed with homework, he’d tutor him best he could, even though Rin was actually the more intelligent one. He’d even run to the market to buy some protein drinks if he noticed Rin was scowling even a bit more than usual. They were small things, Nitori thought, but the longer they went underappreciated (and even scoffed at), the angrier he became. And the angrier he became, the less tolerance he had for any of Rin Matsouka’s bullshit.

Still stunned, Rin watched as Nitori marched into the bathroom, slammed the door behind him, and locked it with an audible click. He stood there for a while, confusion turning into a sinking feeling of regret in his stomach. He felt nauseas with all of the anxiety at the sudden realization that _Nitori_ was mad at _him_. And he had said he was _done_. What did that mean?

Rin had never fully realized that his actions may hurt Nitori. Because of the boy’s personality, Rin always assumed that his teammate would take any verbal abuse with a flinch and a gentle smile to come. If anything, when Rin did something bad, _Nitori_ was the one who apologized. Rin knew—thought he knew, at least—that Nitori would never take these things to heart. He’d brush Rin’s anger off like usual and things would continue this way.

They had their nice moments that he’d always thought had made up for his abrasive personality. They’d shared many conversations on Rin’s bed, talking about their pasts and dreams and goals, opening up about sexuality, and eventually exploring it with one another. They were passionate and kind and loving in the deepest and darkest parts of the night, but when they awoke, it was time for school and swim and ignoring the bruises on their necks.

Rin supposed even he would have grown tired of their tango. He took a few unconfident steps towards the bathroom door. He could hear soft crying when he focused in on it and a pang ran through his heart. Rin ran a nervous hand through his hair and squeezed his maroon eyes shut. He gave a tender knock on the door. “Nitori?”

"Go away." The answer was an immediate, tearful croak. Rin peeked his eyes open and could imagine the boy hunched up on the toilet lid wiping reddened eyes. Another guilty pang clutched at his heart and a drop settled in his stomach.

In all honesty, he’d known what an asshole he was being. He knew his anger with his life, with his failures, and with Haru were all taken out on innocent Nitori. Nitori only tried to help, that’s all he _ever_ did. How could he take so much for granted?

And how could he make someone so purely kind feel like such shit?

Rin lowered his head against the door, his tall and muscular body slumping. It wasn’t with defeat, but with disgrace. “Nitori, can we… Talk? I’m really—”

"I said leave me alone!" The silver haired boys voice cracked at the end, breaking off into a sob. Rin couldn’t stand to be the reason for this any longer.

The elder swimmer looked around the room for supplies, finding a plastic knife that’d come with a fast food meal he’d bought a while ago. He stuck the point into the door handle and turned it gently, as quietly as possible so Nitori wouldn’t come rushing against the wood disconnecting them. When he heard the click that signaled its unlock, he rushed the door wide open and stepped in before anyone or anything could stop him.

Immediately, he wanted to pick Nitori’s small shaking figure up and hold him until all the sadness that filled the bathroom was gone. He could hardly make himself pause enough to look at the young boy. He’d been on the toilet like he’d assumed, but the tears were much worse than he’d ever imagined. Nitori’s sweatpants were soaked in salt water.

"Nitori, I’m…" Rin’s face had fallen even more.

Nitori looked up, barely meeting his eyes. “I don’t even want you near right now… Leave me alon—”

A gentle kiss interrupted him. He stayed still, neither accepting nor denying it. Rin pulled back and put his hand to the round cheeks he’d grown to adore. He wiped away the forgotten tears, pressing small pecks all over the stained and puffed cheeks of his beloved.

"I’m sorry, Nitori. I’m so sorry." His whisper cracked, and Rin was startled by the sound. He hadn’t noticed the tightening in his chest as he too had started to cry. Strangely, he didn’t feel ashamed of the feeling. He knew Nitori wouldn’t think he was weak.

Said boy was looking at his feet, his hands tangling together in his lap. Nitori didn’t know what to do so he sat still, sniffling occasionally. Rin’s sweet kisses continued all over his face and neck, and then one touched Nitori’s ear, and the young boy let out a tiny squeak.

"Matsouka-senpai…" He breathed. There was a guarded tenseness to his voice, but not nearly as much anger or sadness. Rin could see the beginnings of a blush through Nitori’s stubbornness.

Rin kissed him on the lips for a long while. Neither tried to deepen it, merely moving their soft, wet mouths together in the chastest of ways. Their arms found each other and Nitori clutched to Rin’s biceps.

The redhead pulled back, looking directly into Nitori’s eyes with all the guilt and adoration he’d felt for so long. “I’m sorry, I’ve treated you so wrongly. I care about you, Ai-chan.”

At the sound of that, Nitori melted into Rin’s arms, his trembling returning to his whole body. Rin rubbed his back and held him close, whispering into his ear only things that Ai would know.

"I promise you, no more being so mean."

Nitori met Rin’s eyes. “You better keep your promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really glad I got into the Ao3 community because everyone has been very kind and supportive to me thus far! My first Nitorin fanfic (Weight Room) got really positive feedback so I've been inspired to take prompts and write more. If you have any ideas just send me an ask over tumblr (I'm cakoir there as well). 
> 
> Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
